Resident Evil 6
by rampak
Summary: I think  it's time for Ada to take the lead instead of just being a supporting character. so it there were to be a resident evil 6, it will be her time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters

Ada wong and Albert Wesker characters are owned by Capcom

Explaination

[words]: the character talk to his/herself

_Words _: narration

RESIDENT EVIL 6

CHAPTER 1

Part 1

_Ada arrived at an Island that men have bespoken of and where animals reigns _

Ada: [Hmm what's that]

?: gotta go gotta go

Ada: [a new kind of zombie had better get rid of it fast]

? : hey, what's the big Idea shooting at me like that?

Ada: [A monkey that really can talk ?]

?: you can get someone killed you know

Ada: [If I capture it and bring it to london Museum I can make myself a name in the biological world]

?: ...

Ada: [ oh, it stops talking]

?: Hello my name is Hideyoshi

Ada: [It has a name wait it is a human]

Hideyoshi : what's your name oh great huntress

Ada: [now it ehm he asks about my name]

_Turning her back againts Hideyoshi_

[ Let's see it ehm he is certainly not a sight to behold, but from the way he dodged my grapple gun at least it ehm he could fight and from its ehm his look I don't think He is intelligent.]

[ I can use it ehm him as an expendable pawn]

My name is Ada wong

Hideyoshi: finally, I thought you couldn't talk

By the way, you seem to now your way around here?

Ada: a little I have a map wanna tag along?

Hideyoshi : good because I am actually lost, my ship got drifted into this Island

Ada: You must be joking right?

Part 2

Ada: as I have suspected, there is a small air base here camouflaged in the forest

[ the sample must be located in the underground base]

Monkey are you ready?

Hideyoshi : I am,I cut open the way You eliminate the rest of enemy

Ada: no offense but where is your weapon

Hideyoshi: oh I only need this revolver of mine and this steel pole, I don't need the others your presence changes the tac.. situation. Infact, i gonna give them to you

_Hideyoshi gave his weapons to Ada_

Ada: Automatic riffle, AK 47, two flash grenades and two grenades [this monkey is well armed] are you sure Monkey?

Hideyoshi : yes, a Human is always in need of weapons but a monkey doesn't neccesarily need them

_Ada chuckled_ .

_They attacked, Hideyoshi led in front crushing the Ganados with his steel pole while from_

_Afar, Ada blasted their heads with her guns. _

Hideyoshi: Ada this way

_Ada then followed hideyoshi and entered a door, they finally reached the lab_

Ada : the sample must be here, hmm it's no longer here [I'll go check the main computer]

_Ada checked the main computer, it turned out that the sample was already transported the day before, Ada then decided to take an unfineshed sample._

Monkey! Let's get out of here

_At a nearby forest_

Hideyoshi : fiuh

Ada : Monkey tell me something, you said you were lost, but you knew the way around the airbase

It just doesn't fit the whole picture, I think you were one of them. It's nice knowing you

Goodbye Monkey .

Hideyoshi: ooh I am a dead meat, wait let this monkey explain

Ada : sweet dreams

_Ada pointed a fully loaded blacktail at Hideyoshi's forehead when suddenly.._

Ada : a gigantic elephant tusked rhino, and it is targeting me [pity I have to kill it]

_The rhino was the guardian of the lab, one dying ganados managed to release it after Ada_

_And Hideyoshi left . _

_Ada was aiming for its heads when Hideyoshi distracted it_

Ada : it's difficult to aim for its head, I have to injure its legs first

Hideyoshi : come here beast gulp fight this monkey

_Hideyoshi fought or exactly dodged its attacks bravely. At one point he managed to injure its left front leg, the beast roared_

Hideyoshi : Ada now!

Ada : thanks Monkey!

_Ada blowed the beast's head with her automatic riffle_

Ada : Monkey sorry for what happened earlier... are you interested in joining my organization

There is always a place for a good soldier like you and you'll be well compensated, you were in the military right?

Hideyoshi : yeah, I was.. but what's with the sudden change of heart?

Ada : from your body languange when you fought the beast and I had my own way to know whether you were lying or not..

Hideyoshi : I think I'll join your organization.

_Ada then took a tissue of the beast_

Epilogue :

Hideyoshi joined the organization and bears the symbol of a monkey

Ada's report

I was one day late the sample had already been transported, luckily I encountered a beast that looked like had been the experiment subject I took a tissue of the beast's body and with unfinished sample that i had collected earlier, the mission is neither a failure nor a success.

Hideyoshi, not exactly a good looking, nevertheless a good soldier, He might be in the same level with krauser, Wesker agreed to allow him to join. We will be in the same team and He will answer directly to me, I looked into his eyes and found out that he wasn't lying, this doesn't mean that I have fully trusted him, in the event I found him to be untrustworthy I can always eliminate Him, I am now studying the way to deal with him and his giant nunchaku, because from the beginning he is only an expendable pawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hideyoshi : So we are going to Afrika Mam,

Ada : Kongo to be precise, we are going to collect some samples from the cadavres after parasite outbreak, actually there was another parasite outbreak in a remote village in spain

Hideyoshi : but the outbreak occured 1year ago , has the site never been sterilized maam?

Ada: not long after the outbreak a civil war ensued, in that condition no sterilization process can be carried out. Wesker has received information that the conflicting parties have reached a peace agremeent. He is not the only one interested in collecting samples so.

And according Wesker the drop off point is one kilometer from the site. That is all the information you need to know.

Hideyoshi : ok, maam.

Ada: Hideyoshi I have to warn you, i used to work alone, if you slow me down, i will leave you behind

Hideyoshi : gulp yes maam

Ada: oh one more thing, just call me Ada,

Hideyoshi : [ Woman they are sensitive about anything related to their age]

_Meanwhile_

? : what's our current situation

Y: we lost our secret laboratory in the pacific and the Air base there was damaged beyond repair. Fortunately the master sample had been transported one day prior to theinfiltration.

But we had some experimented animals there , what happened to them

Y : not to worry Sir, it was still in initial stage, it will take a lot of time to develop them to become master sample

X : fools, never oversimplify things we must be cautious. We have modified the parasites so that they are more powerful yet more controllable. We must be ready for future infiltrations

K : in that case, let me take care of the problem

? : ah krauser good don't fail on your duty

Krauser : they were a woman red and a man right?

Y : yes right

Krauser : good i can test my new skills

_Krauser grinned_

Back to Ada

Hideyoshi : look Ada the village is utterly destroyed

Ada : it must have been destroyed by the civil war

Hideyoshi : no, I don't think so Ada please look at the rubble

Ada : you are right there is no trace of gun powder, it means that it was destroyed with a brute force, Monkey I've got a feeling we must hurry

_They both hurried to the site, but when they got there they were surprised because there wer no living things._

Isn't it weird Hideyoshi? There sould be some corpses .

Hideyoshi : Ada, based on your experience what could have happened here?

Ada : in the Raccon City incident, the rats spread the virus, if that's the case there should have been another outbreak, we are having an exactly opposite situation here.

Hideyoshi :i think that was what have happened here, however ib this case something else devored the cadavres, its lace on the food chain is diametrically opposed to that of rats

Ada : an apex predator

_Hideyoshi nodded_

Ada : Imagine what could have happened, there had been hundreds of cadavres here, we didn't see anything suspicious on our way here, because the thing that devoured the cadavresdidn't come from land, it came from the river.

_they both bolted to the part of the sewer system connected to the river _

Ada : an alligator, why it didn't cross my mind, thanks Monkey.

Hideyoshi : hey look at the pipe, it must have entered through here now look at the trace on the land its size has increased significantly.

Ada: then we are in trouble, there was a crocodile in the Raccon in the incident and it was the size of a truck, by nature an african alligator is bigger than its North American counterpart and it has been feeding on parasites infected cadavres.

Hideyoshi : that's not good it will need more food intake to feed its growing, when its natural habitat can no longer support it, it will forage into the city, the army will kill it..

Ada : the cadavre will attract researchers and mafia they will research it and one day they will produce their own biological weapons.

_Ada then reported the situation to Wesker _

Ada : Hideyoshi , Wesker ordered us to kill the Alligator it's our top priority now.

That night

Hideyoshi : Ada , it will serve nothing if we both are awake, why don't you take a rest, i'll give a ring when I see something suspicious, I saw a clean room in the researchers quarter.

Ada : thanks Monkey

_Vor die liberte steht Mivky Maus_

Ada : Hideyoshi , has the alligator showed up ?

Hideyoshi : sorry my bad i accidentally press your number

Ada : grr

_But when Ada is trying to lay down again _

_Vor die liberte steht Mivky Maus_

Hideyoshi : Ada help me, alligator so many

Ada : what

_On her way to Hideyoshi's Ada is trying to understand, what is happening _

Ada : of course it's a female and its babies are here

_In front of her therea are some alligators, they are still infants, but as big as adult alligators_

_Ada fought her way, but her bullets were not enough so she runs to equipments room, there she sees a chainsaw andforce her way down in the sewer Hideyoshi is being surrounded by alligators._

_Suddenly Hideyoshi shoots the platform and the roof falls down_.

Ada : wow great job Monkey

Hideyoshi : fiuh

_Kaboom the giantcrocodile is still alive, almost instantly Ada Jump down and cut through it_

_Ada smiles at Hideyoshi, He smiles back at her _

Ada's report 2

At first I doubted that I could work together with Hideyoshi but things worked out really wel. It was as if we had been in the same team for a long time...the saying don't judge a book by its cover holds the truth in Hideyoshi's case.

Our mission was interrupted for a while now what's left to do is to take samples and We can head back to headquarter.

_Derrrrrrrrrr sound of gattling gun_

_Hideyoshi and Ada take cover_

Krauser : so We meet again M'lady

Ada : Krauser !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ada: Krauser..

Hideyoshi : You know him Ada

Ada: in one way

Krauser : come on Ada Wong fight me

Hideyoshi: I don't know who you are Hideyoshi Jumps to Krauser's place

Hideyoshi: but your luck has come to an end, yo've run into your strongest enemy ever, you've run into me haha, i won't let you lay a finger on Miss Ada.

Krauser: Elmo? Is that you, you've come into live Krauser was petrified

Ada: hold it Hideyoshi Ada grabs Hideyoshi's hand,this is our chance just don't kill him He can lead us to the nest

Hideyoshi: Ahhuh

Krauser: hey Elmo are you going to fight me or not?

Hideyoshi: prepare yourself

_Hideyoshi vs Krauser_

_Hideyoshi has no more ammo, he fights Krauser with bare hands, but Krauser can easily parry his attacks, this is a joke says Krauser he suddenly stands still and let his chest become an easy target, buagh Hideyoshi's kick lands on his chest but he feels nothing, Hideyoshi falls to the ground because of the impact, Krauser turns hisleft hand into claw and put it around Hideyoshi's neck_

Krauser : Drop your weapon Ada Wong or I cut off his head

Ada: damn, I don't have a choice _Ada drops her weapons_

Krauser: too bad you're not with him now

Ada: Grrr

A voice: him?

Krauser : Haha, it seems that this time I won, but death is too good for you, I will held you hostage and set up a trap for for you little muppet, I am a fan of Elmo you remind me of him, i'll have you work for me as a dish washer

Hideyoshi : [A muppet, why you..]

Ada : [Oh no Hideyoshi, don't loose your patience, i'll have to signal him]

_Ada gave a signal to Hideyoshi_

Hideyoshi :[Huh? calm down monkey calm down]

Krauser: You will work inthe kitchen and cook for me, these zombies are devoted fools but they can't cook i need real food don't even think of poisoning me or run away the kitchen is more like a fortified castle, as for you woman in red, too bad ibelieve that every woman is a born chef.

Ada :So, you are a sexist, pity, I once defeated you

Krauser: I am not, You are way too dangerous i'll put you in a maximum security room

_Damn , he put us in separate place_

_Aboard the ship,_

Krauser: what's the story you've traded your prince charming for a muppet, we could actually get along well if we had known each other earlier,

Ada:He helped me clear a mission, Wesker decided he needed every help he could get, so he put that muppet on my team againts my own will.

A voice: [whaat Miss Ada you're breaking someone's heart]

_crack_

Krauser: hey I think I heard something breaking, hmm it must be the side effect. _Krauser murmured_

Ada: [funny I heard it too]

Krauser :anyway,, too bad I was prepared to sh w aleniency to a fellow muppet fan

Guards show them their room.

At Ada's cell

Ada :It's time to execute my plan, huh the sky is overcast, hmm it could use it for my advantages

_15 minutes later_

Ada : Wearing hig heels doesn't make a bimbo girl murmurs Ada, _click with her high heels Ada opens her handcuff and the Jail door,_

Ada: [There are two guards, I have to elimanate them] _buagh_

Ada: [Shotguns, Krauser didn't lie the security here is maximum, Hideyoshi isn't held in the prison I must admit things developed unlike my predictions how could that big ape mistake a monkey for a muppet]

Hideyoshi: How could he mistake me for a muppet, i am a monkey. I could not do a heroic deed and save Ada if I stayed here, Ah the guard is here it's time to serve lunch, here you are mr zombie, I wonder if krauser doesnt loose his appettite, having his food served by a zombie, I know I could eat well,..hmm it's time to use this stolen key.

Back to Ada,

Ada:Krauser is behind this door, hello mr. Olympic, you nver bother to wear a shirt

Krauser: What you could escape my maimum security prison, I guess I made a mistake by not impaling you. I am different than before I wont let you defeat me again, no underhanded tricks

_Ada vs Krauser part 2, it was a bloody battle, nearly everything is destroyed at the beginning Ada is able to match Krauser, however Krauser is a lot stronger than the last time, as her ammo is running out Ada has to rely on her fighting skill._

Ada: shit, i am running out of ammo

Krauser: out of ammo, it is time too die

_Ada is cornered but a second before Krauser swing his claw to cut her into two, she delivers a butterfly kick to Krauser's chest._

Krauser: haha what was that I didn't feel anything he lifts his claw up high to kill Ada

_Crack, crack, _

Krauser: huh it's the cracking sound again, where did it come from, _Krauser looks around the room but when he looks at himself he realizes._

Krauser: my torso it's broken and the bones are stabbing my heart, _huek, Krauser vomit bloods._

_Ada herself is surprised, she slowly stands up, she once again cheats the death_.

Krauser:How could this happen my body is supposed to be as strong as a bull, huh could it be

Hehe I wish I hadn't underestimated... He speaks so slow that Ada could make out the words

Krauser: Help me Ada my medicine.. it's in the safety box..quick.. it's for our safety or at least kill me

Ada: _smiling_ that's what i am planning to do

Krasuer : danke

_Door doordoor door not taking any chances Ada shoots Krauser four times at his vital organs_

Ada: I hope he is really dead this time.

_Kriek_

Ada : Finally you showed up

Hideyoshi: Sorry I am late

Ada : ...It's okay, besides you were" imprisoned" in Kitchen

Hideyoshi : I..wow you defeated the big ape..Hideyoshi kicks Krauser slowly

Ada: I hope he would jump at you

Hideyoshi: Yaaiks

Ada : hahaha

Ada's report #3

Krauser, I hope he remains dead this time, I had thought I killed him in Spain more importantly why he wanted me to ensure his death. I have to make note of this. This unexpected encounter proved to beneficial, we are now on his ship heading for the enemy Headquarter.

Hideyoshi, I hope he wasn't hiding while I was fighting Krauser, perharps I have overestimated him.


End file.
